


Smile At The Camera

by Jess_Love



Series: When my brain needs cleansing [1]
Category: The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec forgets the condom, Alec likes having his face sat on, Bottom Magnus, Camera, Face Sitting, Funny, M/M, Magnus also likes sitting on faces, Magnus is kind of a slut, Magnus likes it doggy, Magnus named their dicks, Mpreg mentioned, Pregnacy tests, Rimming, Sex Tape, Sexy Times, Smut, That's right, Thong, Top Alec, Twerking, at least I think so, but we all love it, heating lube, just a little, sex toy, small amount of fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-10-28 12:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10831275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess_Love/pseuds/Jess_Love
Summary: Magnus want to film some of his sex life with Alec, who agrees by accident but of course could never regret making Magnus happy. Smexy sexy Malec love.





	1. The Camera Loves You Darling

**Author's Note:**

> please excuse any grammar or spelling errors :)

Alec watched as Magnus climbed into bed, his heart racing in his chest. They were really doing this. Alec had really only been joking when he agreed, but the shock and happiness his sarcasm (that went straight over his boyfriend’s head) brought to Magnus’ face guilted him into keeping his mouth shut.

Weeks had gone by and Alec had simply thought Magnus had forgotten, that is until today. 

“Are you ready?” Alec swallowed and nodded his head.

“Yeah.” Magnus smiled brightly and hopped away, going over to where he had positioned a camera off to the side. 

“The timer is set for 10 seconds ok?” Alec nodded again and sat up higher on the bed, one leg brought up to his chest and the other flat on the bed. He picked at his light grey shirt, pulling the sleeves up to his elbows, exposing some of the black ink staining his skin. His skinny jeans were ripped and faded, the complete opposite of Magnus. 

Alec could appreciate fashion, on the right person of course, and he could definitely appreciate fashion on Magnus. The way his bright red leather pants made his ass look all types of yummy, god that thing needs to be worshipped. Magnus’ ass, not the pants, well…

“Ok i’m gonna press it, how do I look?” Magnus bit his lips and bounced in place.

“Amazing. As always.” Magnus rolled his eyes, turning back around to press the button. He jumped onto the bed once the green light turned on. Alec caught him, laughing at the way he landed. Magnus scrambled to get in position, kneeling in front of Alec with his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulders. Alec put his hands on Magnus’ slim waist and tilted his head.

Alec could just feel the energy radiating off of his lover, it was as if he was about ready to bounce off of the walls. The green light turned red and Magnus kissed him, this was all familiar territory, there was very little the couple hadn’t done after all the years they’ve spent together. But everything felt, off. Maybe it was because of the camera Alec could so very clearly see out of the corner of his eye. Or maybe it was the 7 inch heels Magnus insisted on wearing to bed for the sake of the video.

Alec snuck his tongue into his boyfriend’s mouth, trying to find a way to distract himself from the thoughts that would normally come with filming a sex tape. What happens to the tape afterwards? Who’s keeping it? What if they show someone? What if we break up? Are they going to post it?

Magnus pulled through the knots in Alec’s hair with an unamused expression to which Alec responded with a sheepish shrug.

“I told you to brush your hair every morning and afternoon didn’t I? When’s the last time you’ve touched that comb I bought you?” Alec groaned in a completely unsexy way, rolling his eyes.

“It hurts ok?”

“It wouldn’t hurt if you combed the knots out properly with the detangling sprays and conditioners I gave you. Really, you should be taking the tips I’m giving you to heart. You have a professional in your midst to give you the advice many people wish they had, you should be taking advantage of this.”

“And you should be kissing me, not nagging about the hair that I’ll probably be cutting off within the next couple of weeks.”

“What?! No no no. You are not cutting your hair! Baby you know I like it long.” Magnus pouted and slouched back.

“It looks better long, you can even put it in a bun!” Alec rolled his eyes again.

“Magnus, we’re supposed to be doing something aren’t we?”

“I’ll edit it out. This is a more important matter! How could you do this to me!”

“Magnus it’s too long, I can’t see unless I push it back and then it just falls right back to where I don’t want it.”

“Y-You can’t just make such a huge decision without me! Did you even think about how I would feel?”

“Magnus. It’s my hair. It’ll grow back, after I cut it. You can even decide what style I get. But please, kiss me, touch me, something.” Magnus thought it over for a second before kissing down Alec’s neck, licking and sucking, leaving marks on his boyfriend’s pale skin. 

“As you wish, my darling boy. Also you don’t have the right to refuse any style I choose.” Alec rolled his eyes again and kissed his boyfriend, grabbing him by the ass and bringing him closer. He trailed his hands upwards and underneath Magnus’ black mesh shirt. Alec played with the waistband of the leather, craning his head down to mouth at Magnus’ collarbone.

He pushed Magnus down, grabbing onto one of his thighs. He scowled.

“These goddamn shoes.” He muttered. Magnus smirked.

“What? You don’t like them.”

“Not this pair. Couldn’t have picked something less traumatizing?”

“But darling, it was all part of the plan. Replace bad memories with good ones.”

“Yeah no.” Alec was quick with getting rid of the shoes, even threw them across the room. Magnus was having a giggling fit and no matter how hard Alec tried not to smile, it wouldn’t stay away. He kissed the older man’s ankle before feeling all up and down the leather, feeling the small twitches when he runs a finger over the growing bulge on the front. He was about to find out whether or not Magnus was sporting commando when his hands were stopped.

“W-Wait. Get the camera.” Alec nodded and grabbed it off the counter. 

“Gimme.” Alec smirked handed it over, settling back on the bed. He watched as Magnus flipped it to face him. 

“Ready?” Alec asked, putting his hands on the waistband of Magnus’ pants. Magnus licked his lips and spread his legs a little, eyes staring intently on the camera’s screen.

“Yeah.”

Alec pulled off the ugliest face he could pull, going closer to the camera. Magnus laughed and smacked him.

“Oh my gosh, be serious!”

Alec rolled his eyes and then descended onto Magnus’ nipple through the mesh, the dusky brown darker because of the garment that was slowly becoming more and more offensive to Alec’s eyes. He nipped at them, rolling them between his teeth, living off of the sounds Magnus was emitting.

“Yes baby boy, just like that.” Alec smiled bashfully, ducking his head, playing it off by kissing down his lover’s stomach. Magnus caught it though and let out a huff of laughter.

When Alec finally took off his pants, Magnus felt like he was finally getting water after walking through a desert. Alec wasn’t surprised when his boyfriend’s cock hit him in the face, no, he was surprised to see that it was once contained by some thin, stringy, see through material. 

“Magnus Bane. Are you, wearing a thong?” Magnus bit his lip and thrusted his hips up in the air, wiggling his brows.

“Mhm, do you like it?” He whispered, a permanent smile etched into his face. 

“Like it? It looks nice, hot. But I’ll have to give it a thorough inspection before I can give it a 5 star review.”

“Inspect away, pet.” Alec grinned and pulled Magnus’ pants all the way down, tossing them somewhere in the room. He moaned at the sight of his boyfriend spread out for him. He smirked at the thong, it was a nice touch to the evening. He would’ve asked what was the point of even wearing it, as it covered absolutely nothing, even his balls were flying free. But of course he already knew the answer would be a person who’s name started with an A.

“You can’t really think that a ‘thorough inspection’ is just staring, do you?” Alec licked his lips before shredding his own clothes, leaving him only in his black briefs.

“Get up.” Magnus grinned and sat up, taking off his shirt and throwing it off the bed. He put the camera down facing them and kissed Alec, more tongue being involved rather than their lips. Magnus reached into his boyfriend’s draws, stroking his member, moaning at the feel of the sword that would be impaling him soon. He snorted, damn that Simon.

Alec groaned in his ear, hands wandering down his back, playing with the strings, excuse me, string (Singular) going around Magnus’ hips and down his crack. He squeezed and molded the globes surrounding the strings. Magnus’ naturally fat ass was just one of the things that was a god sent miracle. After all, with all the chinese food, pizza, Taki’s, and Mcdonald's that man ate, it was a miracle he didn’t have to be rolled out of the apartment to work. 

But luckily for Alec, all that fat that should’ve went towards funding his double chin, went towards his soft seat cushion.

Magnus jerked his hand in faster motions, watching and feeling as Alec’s cock got harder and harder in his hands. His mouth watered at the sight, the look of blissful pleasure on the younger man’s face. 

“M-Magnus. F-Fu-Ah! Stop stop wait!”

“Yes darling?” Magnus kissed Alec’s jaw massaging his shoulders with a grin.

“Sit on my fucking face.”

“Oh? Is this part of the inspection?”

“Sure.” Magnus laughed and grabbed the camera as Alec lied down on the bed, kicking off his briefs. Magnus tapped his chin and grinned. 

“Where do you want the camera? Should it be a front facing angle, or a back facing angle?”

“Magnus.” Alec sighed. “I don't care. Where do you want it?”

“Um, I'll put it on your forehead or something I guess.” 

“It's not goi-”

“Your forehead can fit it. It's quite large you know.”

“Hey!”

“What?” Magnus teased, putting it on the pillow underneath Alec’s head.

“I can't wait to finally see what it looks like when you're eating me out.”

“You're such a vulgar man.”

“You love it. Ok wait.” Magnus doubled check that the camera had a good view and then swung one of his legs over Alec's chest. 

“I love this view you know.” Alec sighed.

“It's not so bad up here either. Patrick is looking quite lovely this evening.”

“Oh my god Magnus, stop calling it Patrick!”

“But it's so big and pink, c'mon let me have some fun. You weren't going to name it so I did it for you.”

“Cause it doesn’t need a name! My arm doesn’t need a name so why the hell does my dick need one?”

“Because darling, Patrick is his own person and he deserves to be treated as such.”

“Oh my god, shut up. And get up here, you’re taking forever.” Magnus turned and looked down behind him. He smirked, trailing his hands up his thighs, to his ass, squeezing the fat there showing off the part of him he knew Alec loved. He laughed when his boyfriend’s eyes rolled to the back of his head. While it was fun to tease, joseph was getting impatient and Patrick was bouncing around.

He backed up until he was hovering right over Alec’s face. He gasped, feeling a nip on his balls from below. He felt hands on his hips, pulling him down. 

“Darling, unless you’re trying to die tonight, let me do this myself.”

“I don’t mind suffocating if it gets my tongue in you faster.”

“Ok, and I’m the vulgar one?”

“Shut up.” Magnus rolled his eyes and dropped his hips. He squealed when Alec groaned against his skin. The hot air blowing against his skin. Magnus moaned loudly, fully seated and his lover’s tongue licking up and down his hole.

Alec was in heaven, well on his way at least. He really was on the verge of suffocating. But he loved it. He wanted to taste it all, no matter how many times he’d done this, it was different each time. He slurped and lapped at the ring of muscle, french kissing his boyfriend’s asshole just like it was his lips. He moaned at the way the globes of fat clenched together around his face, the way his hole twitched and relaxed over and over again, wanting more, but already having it all.

Magnus couldn’t stop his voice, he didn’t want to either. Alexander was magical, every part of him was, even his toes. A quick learner, curious, trusting, everything he could ever ask for and even talented. It felt amazing, he didn’t want it to stop, he’d die if it did. That being said, Patrick was red in the face, staring up at him accusingly. 

He pointed a finger out to wipe the tears dripping down the length, bringing it to his mouth. He moaned, leaning back and rolling his hips against Alec’s face, bouncing and twerking his cheeks up, panting as he felt a wet tongue slide into him. Like always, once Alec started licking his walls, he had to pull away before he was cumming all over the place. 

“I didn’t say I was done yet.” Alec was licking his lips and trailing after Magnus.

“No.. S-Stop the camera.”

“You want me to stop the camera?”

“No! No, fix the camera. You’re gonna make me cum if you keep eating my ass out like this, and i’m trying to get this to last.”

“Ah. Magnus, you’re showing your age.”

“Go fuck yourself.”

“I’d rather fuck you though.”

“You’ve lost that right.”

“Magnus.”

“Alexander.”

“Magnus.”

“Alexander.”

“Maggie bean? Please?”

“Don’t call me that when I’m mad at you. That’s not fair.”

“But you call me Allie when I’m mad at you.”

“That’s different.”

“How?”

“Cause I didn’t call you old!” 

“I’m sorry.”

“Sorry isn’t going to cut it.”

“I just ate your ass!”

“I let you eat my ass and this is how you treat me.”

“Magnus please.”

“I told you already, go fuck yourself.”

“Ok fine.” Magnus’ eyes widened, and he opened his mouth to take it back but Alec was already gone, deep inside their closet. When he came back out Magnus found himself hating himself for spending so much on sex toys.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“You told me to go fuck myself. Well technically i won’t be following that exactly but.” Alec dropped the silicon ass on the bed. He smirked at Magnus as he uncapped the heated lube and poured it onto his member.

“You can watch if you want to, but you know.” Magnus glared at him. It doesn’t matter if he asked for this, he should’ve pressed on, Magnus would have changed his mind sooner or later. He watched, frustrated, as his Alec entered the mannequin that couldn’t possibly be tighter than he was. 

Not having to worry about hurting his partner, Alec set a brutal pace right off the bat, watching the semi hard silicon dick attached to his toy snapping back and forth. Alec groaned as the lube heated up, stimulating what it could have felt like had Magnus had let them do as he wanted. Well, if he hadn’t insulted, in quotes, his boyfriend. 

“F-Fuck, it feels so good. Hahh.” Magnus moved the camera closer to Alec, holding it in his hand as he hovered over the sight, getting a perfect view of Patrick violating his $200 sex toy. He tilted his head and licked his lips, taking himself into his hands. If Alec wouldn’t get him off, guess he was just going to to do it himself.

He was close, so fucking close. Alec could feel it, the end of the cliff, but restating Magnus’ words, he wanted this to last, especially since this was all being recorded, no matter where the tape ended, whether it be on some random porn site, or Jace’s mailbox, he was going to put on a good show.

“Magnus, oh my god, why don’t you feel this good?” Alec sighed, trying to stop his smile. Magnus glared at him through hooded eyes. 

“Why can’t you fuck me like that, huh? See maybe if you could actually do something that gracious cock of yours, I would have let that disrespectful comment from earlier slide. And I am much better than that doll.”

“Oh please, you can’t handle this.” Alec accentuated his point by spanking the silicon, hard enough that his palms turned red and even managed to leave a mark. 

“Are you suggesting, what I think you are?”

“Well it depends.”

“After this is done and this camera off, you’re sleeping in the guest room. The one by that rusty A.C that we always give Jace.”

“You’ll be running into the room with me the second I walk out of the door, Bane.”

“You have me confused with some sort of tamed animal, Lightwood. Magnus Bane is his own person. Magnus Bane don’t need a man to keep him company in bed. Magnus Bane invested in a cat for a reason.”

“Well Alec Lightwood isn’t a regular old man off the streets. Alec Lightwood has Magnus Bane trained.”

“Trained? Are you serious?” 

Alec slipped out of the now uncomfortable toy, pushing it off the bed. He shook his head.

“You want to prove me wrong? Don’t forget how you asked me to go to the bathroom last week, would someone who wasn’t my bitch ask me to use the bathroom, or would just go and maybe just have the courtesy to tell me they were going? I think choice B, but you seem to think otherwise.” 

Magnus turned red, crossing his arms in disbelief and embarrassment.

“I just- I’m not your bitch! You’re my bitch ok?! The one with the most experience is superior.”

“No, the one with the most stamina, is superior. And since you couldn’t even handle a little tongue fucking-”

“Shut up! You’re like an anteater with that tongue of yours!”

“Don’t blame your sexual problems on me and my genetics.”

“Fuck you!”

“I’d rather, you know, fuck you. Of course, that is if i’m forgiven now.” Magnus wanted to continue this argument, show Alec just who really is in charge around here, but alas, any longer and Joseph would go on vacation. 

“Very well, i forgive you, this time. Next time you won’t be getting this second chance.” Alec smirked and grabbed onto Magnus’ ankles, pulling him to the edge of the bed. He took one of Magnus’ legs pulling it over his shoulder and opening his thighs as wide as they could go.

“You never told me what you rated my underwear.”

“Hmm? Oh yes, 5 stars. Very pretty.”

“Nice choice word. Pretty.” 

“It's cute on you.” Magnus rolled his eyes, he wouldn't get anywhere with this boy.

“Just put it in.”

“I gotta prepare you first you know.”

“Just skip it for today, I've lost all my patience and I don't care for any more foreplay.”

“This isn't foreplay Magnus, I don't want to hurt you.”

“...I don’t care if you hurt me, well at least in our bedroom. I don’t need to remind you-”

“Yeah yeah ok.” Alec rolled his eyes and picked up the lube, spreading a generous amount of it on Pat- his dick. He put some on his finger and slathered it on Magnus’ hole, fitting a finger inside of him, smiling at the frustrated moan he got in response. 

He pulled it out and lined himself up before getting an idea. Alec wiped his hands on the sheets before grabbing for the camera. He bit his lip, putting it close and he pressed his tip in, watching as it was swallowed by the heat that was making him weak in the knees. 

It burned, just as he knew it would, but he loved the aching feeling. Magnus just hated when Alec did this, took his time filling him up, like they had all the time in the world, especially since they didn’t. At 34, Magnus was just a cough away from death, at least that’s how he saw it.

Alec thrusted slowly at first, not bothering to wait up for Magnus who was squirming and clenching around him in the most delicious way. Way better than a silicon ass for sure. And yes Magnus, you are tighter. T_T

“F-Faster, please please please”

“Let it never be said that Magnus Bane never had manners.” And so Alec sped up, but not by much. 

“If you don’t stop teasing me-” Alec slammed into him all at once and Magnus screamed out in pleasure, clawing at the sheets.

“YES FUCK YES!” Alec laughed and pulled out, barely dodging the kick aimed at his stomach.

“Get the fuck out of my house you useless piece of shit i should’ve took your oreo smoothie and flushed it down the toilet along with your dreams and set Chairmen to shit on your clothes and set fire to your stupid sword collection.” He hissed.

“Calm down and flip over, I’m not feeling this position.” Magnus sighed loudly but reluctantly got on all fours, arching his back and spreading his legs giving Alec exactly what he wants, the perfect view for both him and the camera. Alec made a show of fingering his boyfriend again for the camera, reveling in the lewd, wet sounds it was making. 

Alec lined himself up and swiftly entered, waiting for a beat before snapping his hips quickly back forth, the force of it all causing Magnus to slide forward, his cheeks bouncing and bouncing against each other, all of it looking lovely on camera.

“You’re so beautiful.” Alec gasped, his face feeling hot. Magnus squealed, tightening around Alec, Patrick hitting that glorious spot. Every. Single. Time. He loved being taken from behind, face down and ass up, Alec could reach so deep inside him. Alec put the camera down so that the screen would show the full view of him wrecking his boyfriend, the look of pure pleasure sewed onto his caramel skin, his green eyes shining with tears that were staring straight into the camera.

“Harder- Harder please!” Alec nailed his lover into the bed, hammering into him harder and faster each time. Magnus was babbling nonsense, his lower half was starting to go numb but he could clearly feel the tightness in his stomach. He felt Alec’s movements becoming increasingly more and more wild and sloppy and cried. 

“Oh- Oh- Ahhh! Oh my god, pull out pull out pull out oh my god my you’re gonna get me pregnant, Ooooooh fuuuckkk, I didn’t- Alec!” His boyfriend’s hysterical laughter was all he heard before he was bustin a nut in the joint. But Alec was still going, fucking him like it was the only chance he would ever get. 

Alec couldn’t stop, wouldn’t stop, rutting against Magnus like the sex toy from earlier, just like he had been asked. He spanked Magnus just as hard, getting back a scream that definitely woke up someone on their block. Alec’s hips could’ve shattered with the force they were slamming against Magnus. A second orgasm was forced out out of him along with a dog whistle type scream before Alec could even get through his first, but when it finally happened Magnus’ eyes rolled to the back of his head, the feeling of his boyfriend’a hot seed deep inside him, hitting his walls. 

Alec continued rocking his hips, riding out his orgasm, coming out completely soft, cum dribbling out of his lover’s thoroughly abused hole that was gaping open, staring up at him. Alec bent over and licked a quick strip against it, tasting and mixture of the both of them, before kissing up Magnus’ back, stopping to kiss right behind his ear.

“How are we love?” Magnus’ hummed in response, turning his head slightly to get a glimpse of the blue eyes he loves so much.

“I’ll be right back, I’ll go get you some water ok?” Magnus nodded his head, turning towards the camera once Alec left, Magnus sat up and put his legs in front of him, spreading his thighs to show the camera the aftermath. when he tried to squeeze himself shut, streams of cum came leaking out of him and onto his thigh and the sheets. He frowned, he really was serious about getting pregnant though.

“Here you go.”

“Look at what you did to me.” Magnus whispered, ignoring the water and spreading his legs wider.

“Delicious. The things we could fit in there.”

“You wanna fist me baby?” Magnus teased, playing with the puddle that formed. Alec chuckled.

“Yes daddy.”

“Mhm, not today though. I just want sleep now.”Magnus replied, taking the cum from his fingers and putting it in his mouth.

“Yummy. Gimme.” Magnus took the water from Alec gulping it down. Alec pulled out a wet cloth to clean up his boyfriend, rubbing it tenderly all over his body. Magnus rolled over to his side of the bed, taking the camera with him and turning it off. 

Alec climbed in after him, tucking his boyfriend in. Magnus rolled over to Alec, nuzzling his face into his neck.

“Thank you for this by the way, Alexander. You didn't have to you know.”

“Honestly, I wasn't going to.”

“Well I'm glad you did.”

“I'm glad I did too.” It was silent as Alec ran his fingers through Magnus’ hair, Magnus drawing small circles on Alec’s chiseled chest.”

“So what are you going to do with it?”

“You'll see.”

“I told you to pull out.” Magnus murmured. Alec chuckled.

“Don't worry Love, you won't get pregers.”

“Ok. But if I were to, how- Like how would you feel?”

“I don't know how I'd did feel to be honest. Scared? After all I've had sex with a lot of people and- like what if I like owe a bunch of guys child support? And like how are you going to give birth? You don't have a vajayjay for some little shit to pop out of. Not saying that our kid would be a little shit, but it probably would after all, it is your kid. But, honestly I don't think I would be, mad or anything. I've always kind of wanted kids in a way, I think at least but um.” Alec took a breath and sighed.

“Happy, I guess I would be happy. But like I said, scared cause-”

“I know darling. But give me a couple weeks and we’ll see if you still feel the same way.” 

“Magnus.” 

“I'm really not joking, there's a reason why i always insist using condoms and insist on knowing when you feel like barebacking. I ran out of my pills like a week ago.”

“This isn't funny anymore.”

“Oh of course not. Now, it's exciting.”

~

“You weren't kidding.” Alec pulled his hair back, disbelief programmed in every cell of his body.

“I took like 10 and they're all positive.”

“No. Like this can't be happening.”

“Oh no it really is.”

“But that's biologically incorrect. You are a man! Right? Like-” 

“Yes Alexander I'm biologically a man, but I can just do something that others can't. Like make babies for example. And now I'm getting the chance to show it off.”

“Wait how are you going to give birth to it?”

“Its they, not it. This is your child. And I, really don't know. I hope I won't have to push or anything.”

“Magnus. What am I going to tell my parents? Isabelle? Max!”

“You're forgetting one. And just tell them, you're going to be a father, you got your lover pregnant.”

“How are you so calm?” Magnus looked up from the floor, several tests scattered around him. Calm. Calm? Magnus was anything but calm. If Alec wasn't so distracted by the news, he'd see how red and swollen his boyfriend's eyes were from crying, how crazed his hair looked from pulling on it and just how lost he really was.

“I'm anything but calm Alexander.” Alec stared at Magnus and sat down beside him.

“Ok. What do you want to do then?”

“I'll do whatever you want me to. I'll get rid of it if you want me to and I'll keep it if you want me to, I just, please don't leave me. I took the plan b but it didn't work and I just didn't know what to do.” Magnus teared up kicking a test out of the way. It was silent for a couple of seconds and Magnus closed his eyes.

“You shouldn't call our child an it.” It took time for Magnus to process the words that has just been spoken. His head whipped to the side, looking into Alec’s dark blue eyes, searching for something he hoped he wouldn't find. He exhaled deeply, tears streaking down his face, doing little damage to his waterproof makeup. He choked out a laugh.

“I guess the you calling me daddy was short lived.”

“But someone else will.”

“I love you.”

“I love you more.”

“I love you most.”

“Leave it to you to quote Tangled at a time like this, have you no shame.” Magnus laughed.

“Skip the drama, stay with papa. Magnus! Knows. Best.”

“This is going to be one spoiled child. Between us and Isabelle? Oh gosh.”

“I can't wait.” Magnus sighed, all the weight in his shoulders flying away to bother some straight teenage couple.

“Neither can I.”

~Fin


	2. Simon's betrayal -Alec Gets Drunk!-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec got drunk, but hear his story before you assume he had a 'fun night out'. Malec prego Fluff, bad jokes, and the teeny tiniest smut. Alec is skilled in many things...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are probably some mistakes that I missed reading this story over, if you see any, feel free to point them out :)
> 
> Enjoy~

Alec was drunk.

Anyone would could tell really. The usually uptight and stubborn agent was pole dancing for christ’s sake.

But a guy like Alec, didn’t just go and get drunk. No. Someone did this. Someone so evil and sinister and cunning that is was despicable. Someone you’d never expect.

_Simon._

He’d forced Alec to go with him to a local club to see some chick and her psychotic boyfriend, all in the name of ‘friendship’. Bullshit. Alec knew a trap when he saw one, unfortunately he’d been too blinded by his will to shut the tech rat up.

The second he walked into the wretched place he knew something was off. Maybe it was the way that -call him whatever you want- no even spared a glance at him when he walked in. Maybe it was the way that old ladies seemingly in their 80s took up 30% of the club. Maybe it was because Simon hadn’t spoken a word the whole way over.

Angel, how could he have not foreseen such-such a blood red flag to gtfo?!

_Get_

_The_

_Fuck_

_Out_

Quite simple instructions. Very easy directions. Find the nearest exit and BOUNCE. His brain had very clearly told him to make like a tree and leaf. To make like a banana and split. To make like a bakery truck and haul his buns outta' there.

But no. He’d stayed. Stayed to find out that the girl they’d come to meet was the bartender. Stayed to find out that she’d had a grudge on him for the past 12 years -presumably- and wanted him dead and gone. Wanted him to make like Michael Jackson and "Beat it!".

Speaking of the dead man, the club seemed to have his albums on repeat the whole night.

But back to the wicked witch of the west. She’d offered him fake smiles and laughs. Offered terrible, horrendous jokes that were meant just to offended him. But the worst of all, were the drink she offered. Her wicked juices.

One sip and he was out like a light. Boom.

Simon had laughed manically as Maia grinned, watching as Alec was forced to continue drinking the bitter and deadly liquids.

But Alec had been a warrior in a past life. He resisted the effects of the witch’s brew, and smiled in her face as her 30 year vengence would remain unfilled.

He hadn’t expected her to have more of the vile concoction in stock. He’d watched helplessly as she’d poured more and more and more and more until he couldn’t remember what continent he was on, though he had a good feeling he was in antarctica. Definitely.

That was the second the true master mind came out of the shadows, or the closet. You knew never know, and Alec certainly wasn’t one to judge.

But yes, there from the shadows came, Jordan. The boyfriend previously mentioned if you were paying attention and if you weren’t glad you are now, cause this… is where the story continues from where it last left off.

Jordan laughed at Alec’s pitiful state, claiming that this had been going better than he could have ever imagined. He blew a whistle and everything had gone quiet. Drip drip drop, a water wizard, a fire dragon slayer, and an ice magic wizard teamed together to!- wait.

Oops. Please don’t sue.

A group of old women turned around with snake like tongues and scaly wrinkled skin hissed at him. Telling him to get on stage and dance like his life depended on it, telling him that it did. Alec had felt all the blood drain from his body and they rolled around in their wheel chairs into a magic circle, a woman with a cane standing in the middle, her eyes blood red.

Alec quickly stood up and jumped onto the stage, not wanting to face the wrath of a devil incarnate. All eyes, from beady to large, demons from big to small, turned to him, warped laughter ringing in his ears. A sea of monsters.

But Alec, needed to save himself. He had to do whatever he needed to get back to his pregnant partner waiting for him at home. Magnus’ smile flashed in his mind, his melodic laughter louder than the lustful cheering of the demons below him. The sight of the round bump, standing in place as a sign, a sign Alec would’ve never thought he’d see. A sign he would he would lose his dignity for.

With that resolve set, he slowly unbuttoned the first three clasps of his blue button up, the one Magnus always said matched perfectly with his eyes.

Alec grabbed the pole beside him, and danced for his life.

He knew how these things worked, years of being related to Jace ensured he’d never go into a situation unprepared. Alec twirled and jumped and by the heavens he’s twerking too.

That’s right, he was shaking that ass for all to see, Alec was not playing any games. He threw his shirt into the crowd of demons, watching as they devoured it. He squatted down against the pole spreading his legs as far as his dark skinny jeans would allow and rubbed his hands all over his chest and abs, getting an even bigger reaction from the crowd. Of demons. Can’t forget that part.

Alec smiled, feeling invincible. That is until he pulled a rope which dropped a stream of water on his head. The shock wore off quickly and he managed to keep up the sexy act, though the freezing water was making his movements a little ridgid.

So cold, that he passed out.

Alec woke up, confused as to where he was. He looked down to see that his legs were moving, walking a familiar road. He felt joy fill his veins at the loyalty of his lower anatomy, walking him back to the place that he belonged.

Though when he got to the door, he realized that he had lost his keys. He wanted to knock or ring the doorbell, but what if his sweet little honey bear was already asleep? He couldn’t just wake him up!

That left Alec with one option.

To break into his own house. He check to see if his neighbors were anywhere, looking out of their windows- nosy motherfuckers- before jumping up to grab onto the roof trimmings of his house. His legs dangled for a second before he pulled himself up, quietly sneaking up the roof, careful not to make any noise lest he wake up his snuggle butt snookums.

He saw the chimney hole and barely thought twice before jumping down. Alec panicked when he got stuck, but after an intense wiggling session, he slipped down and fell hard against the burnt wood and ashes waiting for him at the bottom, the soles of his feet and his legs tingling from the impact.

He pushed the cage off of the fireplace, cover in soot and made to stand up and froze.

Magnus had held an amused grin on his face.

‘You’re here early. Christmas isn’t for another couple months.’

Again, Alec was getting the feeling to make like a baby and head out. He giggled though, the pun coming from inspiration of his pregnant boyfriend.

‘Alec, where is your shirt?’ The giggles stopped. Alec looked up into the beautiful emerald green eyes of his lover, the golden flakes of his eyes swimming around in no particular path.

Alec closed his eyes.

‘I had to do what I needed to survive.’

‘Darling, you just fell from our chimney, are you really all that worried about dying?’

‘I needed to come back to you.’

‘Well, you’re here. And you reek of booze! What have you been up to?’ Magnus struggled to get up from the couch but when he did he walked over to Alec and shook his head, grabbing onto his ear and pulling it upwards to force the man into standing. Magnus smiled, leaning down to kiss his boyfriend’s forehead.

‘Go clean up, i’ll have some food waiting for you when you come out. You sir, have a lot of explaining to do.

 

* * *

 

Alec finished telling his story with a firm nod, biting out of his sandwich that his loving boyfriend had ever so kindly made for him. Magnus had stared at him the whole time with a grin on his face.

‘Sounds like you had quite the adventure. Who would’ve thought _Simon_ of all people and his friends have been wanting you dead before your parents had even been out of middle school.’

‘And I’d do it again if it meant that you would be safe.’ Magnus laughed, the same laugh that had saved him earlier.

‘My hero.’ He cooed. Alec nodded.

‘I love you.’ Alec announced seriously.

‘And I love you too.’

‘Now that we have proclaimed our feelings for each other, we should consummate our love.’

‘Darling we already have. Multiple times. Honey, i’m pregnant. I’ll be having your baby soon?’

‘I know, the storks did this, they told me themselves. We have to send them a thank you basket.’

‘Alec, we aren’t having sex while you’re drunk and horribly confused.’

‘You said we’ve done it before-’

‘But we’ve always been sober. Mostly. Besides, if we’re going to indulge ourselves, i’d rather you be in the right state of mind so that you don’t accidently harm our baby. We have to be careful you know.’

‘Than promise me that tomorrow, we will complete the mating ritual.’

‘Aye aye, captain.’

‘Captain? I don’t own a ship, do I?’

‘Who knows.’

 

* * *

 

‘Us.’

‘Mag-s’

‘Magnus!’

The man startled awake, his eyes snapping open to meet the azure gemstones he’s come to hate within a 5 second period.

‘What?! What is it? What happened?’

‘I made you breakfast and it’s getting cold.’

‘Fuck off.’

‘Hey! I was trying to be nice!’

‘Being nice would mean that you would let me sleep, especially after how you kept me up last night!’

‘Last night?’

‘Oh for the heaven’s sake- get away from me right now before I kick you in our gigantic forehead.’

‘Ok fine geez! Don’t have to poke at my forehead, it’s not my fault, it’s my grandpa’s-’

‘I don’t care who’s fault it is.’

‘Ok.’

 

Magnus slowly lowered himself onto Alec, feeling the head of his dick break past his barriers. Satisfaction filled him up when he managed to sit down all the way. He mewled when Alec put his hands on his waist to help him hold a steady tempo.

It was slow and sensual, as most of their sexual encounters were now a days. At first it had been weird for the both of them, used to taking turns fucking the brains out of each other. And Alec, who secretly -not secretly- loved bottoming was left to putting plugs to work instead of his boyfriend.

And Alec, was not one for didlos. Not since highschool when one went too far in and he almost couldn’t get it out. He pushed and pushed and cried so many tears of embarrassment until it finally slipped out, only to be burned the next day. It was a near death experience if he ever had one. He didn’t even trust the ones with stopper because even Ron Stoppable was unstoppable.

But Magnus however, didn’t mind too much. Any sex with Alec, in his mind was good sex and absolutely nothing to complain about. He loved it all.

The slow drag of his boyfreind against his walls. The way Alec always stretched him out so deliciously. The way he would never miss that special spot inside of him. The way Alec always held him like he was something so precious. He loved it. Magnus loved it all.

Which is why it annoyed him so much when he had to hop up and run to the bathroom, leaving behind a poor confused boyfriend.

‘Stupid baby.’ Magnus had mumbled. His bladder had been out of control for some time now but seriously? It was just getting good.

He had a pout of his face as he washed his hands.

‘Sorry darling, heh, duty calls?’

‘It’s ok, I get it. Well not really cause- well you know what I mean. But it’s fine.’

‘It’s not fine!’ Magnus whined, slowly sitting down before bringing his feet up on the bed.

‘It is.’

‘No! I wanna fuck god dammit! This flipping baby keeps getting in the way and I-’ Alec threw his head back in laughter, bringing his arm to wrap around Magnus’ shoulders. He shook his head as he brought the covers up.

  
‘You shouldn’t curse so much or their first words will just be a big F you, sweets.’

‘I can’t wait til he’s out, i’ve been cooped up inside here for far too long. The second they’re born, i’m going to chipotle.’

‘Slight issue with that, i read on google that babies don’t like sp-’

Magnus screamed, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he fisted his hair.

‘You’ve taken everything i’ve ever loved.’ He cried, sobbing about how his inner foodie was dying.

‘You’re more of a glutton, love.’

‘Excuse me?’

‘I mean, my definition of foodie means that you have a certain standard when it comes to food, and that you enjoy the better and more refined tastes in life.’

‘And I don’t fit that definition?’

‘I’ve seen you sniff expired cheez its before eating the whole bag.’

‘Well sometimes the expiration date is lying!’

‘They were green!’

‘That doesn’t mean anything! If you’re going to sit here and imply that i’m some sort of fat pig then you can sleep on the couch tonight!’

‘I’m not calling you a fat pig! You’re just-’

‘I’m just what? A round one? Are you tired of rolling me around the house like some sort of wubble bubble?’

‘Magnus you’re not fat, you’re pregnant and I was not at all implying that you were a pig-’

‘WHO’S FAULT IS IT YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND THE WORDS PULL OUT? WHO’S FAULT IS IT YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT A CONDOM IS?’

‘You never told me you could get pregnant though so-’

‘I DON’T WANT TO HEAR YOUR EXCUSES PEASANT. YOU ARE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH TONIGHT AND THAT IS FINAL. GET OUT OF MY SIGHT BEFORE I HAVE MY BACK ROLLS SWALLOW YOUR DICK WHOLE.’

Alec sighed as he untangled himself from his comfortable position. It was best to just to do as his boyfriend said, otherwise he’d be in a world of pain.

‘By the way, you don’t have back rolls.’ He mumbled as he exited the room. Alec flopped onto their living room couch, sighing happily as his body hit the soft cushions. He was on the brink of sleep when he heard Magnus’ watery calls of his name, sniffles, and then another tearful attempt at getting his boyfriend back in bed with him.

‘Alexander.’ Came the small hiccup.

‘Ali!’

‘Please come back!’ He cried out. Alec wanted to get up, he really did but he was already to far in, slipping away into the realm of dreams.

Magnus had built a throne out of pillows but most of them were falling off of the bed. The which felt so cold without his lover. The lover he’d sent away.

And what was the point in being king with no one to rule? Alec never came back, even after Magnus had swallowed his pride and called him back into the room.

The asian man waddled into the living room with a fluffy blanket around his shoulders like a cape. He pouted upon seeing Alec naked, sleeping peacefully without him on the couch. Was he the only one who could bear to be apart from his other half, even in his dreams?

No, he would not a stand for it. So he would sit.

He lowered himself on Alec’s stomach, feeling and hearing the second the younger man’s breathing became labored, but unsurprisingly, he didn’t wake up. Magnus continued to make himself comfortable until he was lying completely on his boyfriend who was struggling with the added weight but managing to stay unconscious nonetheless.

Magnus tossed the blanket over the two of them to keep warm over the course of the night, and soon enough, he found himself falling asleep as well.

He could wait for their baby to be born. To meet the person who’d cause him so much pain and misery, and so many heartfelt happy moments.

Magnus couldn’t wait to hold them and tell them how much of a prick they were, but how much he would always love them and care for them. He couldn’t wait to see if they had been blessed with the pale skin and blue eyes of his lover because secretly, Magnus wanted nothing more than an Alexander duplicate except with a fashion sense.

Alexander jr. Lightwood-Bane

Xander for short since Alec was already taken and Alex was reserved for an Angry Isabelle.

Magnus always wanted a perfect family, and it was all coming together.

* * *

 

Magnus would soon be found doubling over in laughing.

 

On his phone a video of his boyfriend dancing drunkedly on a stage at Maia's nightclub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of forgot about this chapter since I was so busy writing that story I mentioned last chapter, but I finally completed the first chapter and I'm getting ready to post it and figure out a name. I'm just reading it over for any mistakes, though i'm sure they'll be plenty in the mix. It pretty long for a first chapter, totaling at around 13,000 words but i hope you'll like it :>
> 
> Thank you all for finishing my first story on this platform, I hold a great appreciation for all those who viewed, liked, bookmarked, commented, and left kudos on my story cause it really means a lot to me :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
